The Start of a Better Relationship
by DancingKirby
Summary: Semi sequel to The End of a Beautiful Relationship. Johan's towel meets Judai's towel, and it's love at first sight! Well, sort of. Very slight onesided shonenai if you REALLY squint.


A/N: My first attempt at something that even vaguely resembles shonen-ai. It's more friendship than anything, but I guess I had to start somewhere. I've been wanting to branch out for a while now.

I wish we could get Johan in the character filter, but I submitted a list of characters months ago, and they're still not on the filter. So anyone who wants can try to get him on, but good luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, and this whole Towelshipping thing was thought up by people who have no life. For example, me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johan liked Judai. Really, he did.

That being said, he really wished that he could sort through his pile of newly cleaned laundry in peace. It was very difficult matching up pairs of socks when someone was breathing down your neck.

Really, what WAS so interesting about Johan that Judai had to watch his every move? If Johan didn't KNOW better, he might even think Judai had a crush on him or something.

Fortunately, this train of thought was interrupted by Judai's excited shout.

"Is that a towel?!"

Johan looked at the item in question.

"Well, it's a large rectangular square of terrycloth," he replied, "So yes, I would hazard a guess that it is indeed a towel."

The slight sarcasm went right over Judai's head.

"Cool! Your towel can meet my towel!" he exclaimed.

If Johan hadn't been one of Judai's best friends, he would have stared at Judai like that statement made no sense whatsoever. Of course, that was close to the truth, but Johan didn't want to hurt Judai's feelings or anything. So he decided just to smile and play along with this.

"Um...sure...I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to meet..." he said perhaps a bit weakly.

Judai reached under a pile of dirty clothes and retrieved a towel. It was quite obvious that this towel had NOT been through the laundry yet this week.

Judai threw the rather dirty towel on the bed, where it lay in a wadded-up heap several centimeters away from Johan's clean and neatly folded towel.

Of course, the towels being the inanimate objects they were, they didn't move even a bit when left to themselves. But apparently, Judai saw something that Johan didn't. Either that, or he was just being overly optimistic.

"Look! They like each other! Maybe they'll go on a date! Hey, what IS a date anyway?"

Amazingly enough, the towels continued to do absolutely nothing.

A minute passed, with Judai beaming, Johan fighting the urge to roll his eyes, and the towels continuing their towel-like behavior.

Finally, Johan said, "Well, I think that's enough time for them to get acquainted. I have to finish with putting all this stuff away."

Judai looked a bit disappointed, but made no objection. Johan continued about his laundry business as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The incident was soon forgotten by them both...for a while, at least.

ONE WEEK LATER

Judai had finally been convinced to run that darned towel through the laundry one day after school. He would have waited longer, but people in other sections of the Osiris dorm had been complaining that they could detect the towel's odor from twenty meters away.

Meanwhile, Johan had noticed that Judai needed a new washcloth. His old one was so ragged that it hardly even qualified as cloth anymore. Johan knew that Judai would turn down an offer for a new one as a gift, so he snuck one of his own washcloths beneath Judai's newly cleaned towel when Judai's back was turned. Then he turned to walk back to his own dorm room in the Obelisk dorm, because Kenzan, Sho and Manjoume were all in here doing their homework. It was getting a bit crowded.

He'd only made it halfway across the room when Judai said something that Johan really thought he should have anticipated. He said it loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear, too.

"Look, everybody! My towel and Johan's towel had a baby!"

And with that, Judai brandished the new washcloth.

Johan, Kenzan, Sho, Manjoume, and Pharaoh (who had been napping in the corner) all facefaulted.

The only person left was Judai, who scratched his head in confusion and said, "What?"

'This would be a good time for me to leave,' thought Johan. And so he did.

THE END


End file.
